international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Séléna LeClaire
'History' Séléna Angelene LeClaire is the second daughter of two pure-blood wizard and witch - Raphaël LeClaire and Anastasia (née Breckenridge) LeClaire. She was born in October 21, 1996 - three minutes earlier than her identical twin sister, Diána LeClaire. Anastasia Breckenridge is an intelligent and brave Australian-American witch from the Breckenridge family living in a small town in Maine, whose members have been the graduates of International Academy of Magic for years. Like her parents and siblings, she attended the Academy at the age of 11. That's where she met Raphaël LeClaire, a humorous and kind wizard from the notable LeClaire family in France. He was the first ever wizard from the family studying at the Academy, whereas his family were all Beaubaxton graduates - the only reason why he chose IAM over Beaubaxton is because he didn't want to follow the path of his parents exactly, which he found too stressful. The two started dating when they were in Year 6. Upon graduation, Raphaël and Anastasia got married. They settled in a small peaceful town in Lavenville, North Carolina. Both of them became Aurors for the American Ministry of Magic. Two years later, Anastasia gave birth their first born son, Raymond. As neither of them wanted to quit their jobs, they sent Raymond to live with his grandparents, when they were at work. Three years later, Anastasia was pregnant again and a pair of twins was born when they were visiting Raphaël's parents in Sauveterre, France. They named the girls as Séléna and Diána. After Séléna and Diána were born, Anastasia resigned from the Ministry in order to spend more time with her children. Séléna grew up in a harmonious family. Her life was perfect as if she was living in a fairy tale - she had her loving parents and brother, as well as her twin sister, Diána, whom she played a lot with. However, these were all ruined when she turned six years old. The day when Séléna and Diána turned six, a dark wizard named Caela Adam broke into their house at night - to take revenge. Years ago when Anastasia and Raphaël were both aurors, Caela escaped from their capture. Yet, her husband who was also a dark wizard was sent to a prison (like Azkaban) where he later died in. Raphaël and Anastasia fought against Caela but Raphaël died under a Killing Curse, while Anastasia was severely injured. Knowing that some Aurors were arriving, Caela apparated back to her house in England, taking Raymond and Séléna, who were both stunned and unconscious, with her. It took a month for Anastasia to heal, physically. She moved with her daughter, Diána, to live with her brother in Ravenwood. Ever since that night, she had been desperate to find her children. Yet, nothing was found. Because of her lost, she's often emotionally unstable. She's still now in the agony of losing her family. Casting a Memory Charm on Raymond, Caela erased his memories about his parents. Séléna, on the other hand, was suffering from amnesia because of the head trauma that she got when she collided onto a wall after being hit by a Stunning Curse at that night. Caela lied to Raymond and Séléna that she was their mother's only sister, and that their parents were both killed by Aurors. Despite losing his memories, Raymond didn't trust Caela at first simply because he just didn't feel comfortable in doing so. Yet, he eventually lowered his guard down as time passed, deceived by her kind façade. Séléna wasn't as skeptical as her brother, though she trusted her brother more than Caela, having vague flashes of memories about her family which she hadn't told anyone. When Raymond was convinced by Caela's story, Séléna trusted her with open arms as well. Caela looked after them well as if they were actually her children. Raymond and Séléna were influenced to hate Aurors, the Ministry as well as the Ministry. Séléna secretly didn't like the idea of blood supremacy, but she never attempted to argue with Caela. Caela taught them to perform dark magic so that they would take vengeance against Anastasia for her - "What would be more poetic than being killed by your own children?" When Séléna turned eleven and received a letter from Hogwarts like her brother did three years ago, Caela decided to allow both of the them to go, as she had some business with a group of dark wizards to do in Germany - she thought that it'd be quite inconvenient if she had to take care of Raymond and Séléna at the same time. The two were both sorted to Slytherin. They tended to stay away from the radar, believing that their parents were actually notorious dark wizards who were after by the Ministry. Though, they did make a few friends at school. Upon returning home in summer after Séléna's Year 4 in Hogwarts, Caela believed that it was time for her plan of her ultimate vengeance to start. With Séléna and Raymond, Caela intruded the house where Anastasia was living. She decided not to do anything just yet there but to watch. At that time, there wasn't anyone but Anastasia there. She recognized her children soon after but Raymond and Séléna had no idea about the truth of their parents - until a small part of Séléna's memory about her parents popped up when saw her twin sister Diána, who just came back at home with her aunt, uncle and cousins. Shocked to see her twin sister, she dropped her wand. However, it was already too late. Anastasia was already knocked out by spells (which both Raymond and Séléna had no idea who they were from) and fell off from the balcony onto the ground unconsciously. Seeing that things were soon getting out of control, Caela decided to retreat first. She attempted to take Raymond and Séléna with her, but was intervened by Diána whom she killed with a Killing Curse. Overwhelmed by what had happened, Séléna passed out. When Séléna gained her consciousness back two days later, she learned the truth about her family from her uncle. Her memories were also gradually coming back. Realizing that her mother, Anastasia is currently in a coma, Séléna deeply felt remorse for her mother's trauma, believing that it was her spell that rendered her unconscious which prone to what happened. After a year of denial, anger, bargaining and depression, though Séléna was still tormented by her mother's coma and the tragedy of her parents, she decided to attend International Academy of Magic, like her parents once did, as suggested by her aunt who believes that it may be a way that for her to let go of her guilt and sorrow. She is currently a Sixth Year student at Aethelberg House. 'Personality' Séléna is imprisoned by her past (though the past is the last thing that she'd ever tell anyone about). Letting go is one thing that she couldn't learn, probably forever. She hates betrayal and deception - these are the two only wrongdoings that she could never forgive, nor forget. Séléna is stubborn, quiet and introverted, preferring to stay away from the crowd. With quite serious trust issues, it's rare for her to get out from her shell to actively make friends and such. However, she's fine with talking with the others as long as anything reminds her her past isn't mentioned. Or else, she'd get extremely defensive - she always directs the attention away from herself, leaves with an excuse or even became rude and sarcastic if that person is not someone she's familiar with so as to make them stay away from her. She doesn't easily reveal her true feelings and thoughts to others, which she think as a dangerous matter to do, unless she trusts the person a lot. If she doesn't notice your presence, you may often find her brooding and frowning - that's because she's thinking, probably about her family and her past again. When she sees you, you'd give you a polite smile, unless she's in a terrible mood - though if you're slightly more observant than normal people, you'd realize there's bitterness behind her smile. Séléna usually treats people the way they treat her - if you're nice, she'd be nice to you; if you're rude, she'd do the same, or worse. She's very empathetic and couldn't stand people getting hurt. Arts and literature are her favorites. Most of the time when people meet her, they usually find her reading, writing or drawing. She also likes being around animals - more than around human. 'Skills and Abilities' Non-verbal Magic Séléna is extremely adept in non-verbal magic, for both offense and defense. The spells she cast non-verbally are often much more powerful than those she does verbally. If such skill is inherited, it's probably from her father, who's also an excellent non-verbal magic user. Dueling ''' Séléna is also proficient in dueling. It is a result of intensive training when she was young, deceived by Caela Adam into believing that her parents were actually killed by Aurors, hoping to take revenge. She's better at defensive spells than the offensive ones. '''Dark Magic Taught by Caela Adam for years, Séléna is skilled at performing Dark Magic - something that she wishes to forget upon realizing the truth about her family. She detests it, but it pops up in her mind from time to time. Arts Séléna is good at drawing and writing. She keeps a journal where she randomly sketches and scribbles in. She has thought of being an artist in the future. Animal Studies Séléna likes being around animals - magical or not - more than around human. If becoming an artist doesn't work, doing something animal-related would probably be her second choice. 'Appearance' Séléna is a French with Australian and American descent. Like her mother, she's a brunette with long light brown hair to mid-back. She has dark brown eyes of her father. She's slim with slightly tanned skin, standing about 5' 5 tall. She seldom smiles - even if she does, it's most likely not a real one. Though, she looks more than just beautiful when she smiles genuinely. 'Trivia' *In French, Séléna means the moon, while LeClaire means bright or light. Her middle name Angelene is the French variant of "Angela", meaning the messenger of God. *She always wears a necklace of sun and moon that her parents gave her when she was five. It's the emblem of the LeClaire family. *Apart from English (both British and American), Séléna also knows how to speak French and German. The former one is because French was the most common language she used at home before the tragedy happened, the latter one is because Caela is a German American that she taught Raymond and Séléna German when they were living with her. *Séléna speaks with slight British accent after living in England for a long period of time. She tries to cover it as it's a part of her past that she doesn't want to have. She's currently learning to speak with heavier French and American accents, or even the Australian one. Though she finds the former one easier than the other two as this was what she had been doing for the first five years of her life. *Lavender, baby blue, magic mint and lion are her favorite colors. *She keeps a journal where she does a lot of writing and sketches. *She has a small scar on her left palm ever since she was five, which she got when she fell down from a tree when playing with her brother and sister. *She has haemophobia (fear of blood) and Astraphobia (fear of thunderstorm). *Her birthplace, Sauveterre, means safe haven in French, ironically. 'Relationship' At School= ''' |-| Family= '''Anastasia (née Breckenridge) LeClaire Anastasia is Séléna's mother. She's a brave and intelligent Australian-American witch of the Breckenridge family. Séléna loves her mother a lot. She feels remorse for her mother's current coma, and wishes that she could get well soon - she's willing to exchange everything she has for that. Raphaël LeClaire † Raphaël is Séléna's father. He's a humorous and kind wizard from the notable LeClaire family in France. When Séléna was six, he was killed by a dark witch named Caela Adam with Killing Curse, who has been spending the rest of her life to take revenge against Aurors. Till now, Séléna still has nightmares at time in which her father's corpse motionlessly lying on the floor after being hit by a Killing Curse. She misses her father a lot. She has a photo taken with her parents when she was four clipped on the last page of her journal. The smell of lavender honey water that her father used to make her before she sleeps is her Amortentia, which reminds her of the beautiful days. Raymond LeClaire Raymond is Séléna's older brother, who's three years older than her. Though she wasn't close to him as she was with her twin sister, Diána, when they were young before all things went wrong, the LeClaire siblings had a great time playing with each other a lot. When Caela took Raymond and her away from their family to England, he's the only one whom she actually trusts a lot, having vague flashes of memories of her prior life. They rely on each other throughout the years. After realizing the truth about their family, they both blame themselves for their mother's coma, which makes Séléna feel greater contrition as she believes that it's her sole fault for what has happened to their mother. She hopes that her brother could escape from the shadow of his past, though she also knows how difficult it is. Diána LeClaire † Diána was Séléna's younger twin sister, who was three minutes younger than her. When they were young, the two played with each other a lot and were each other's best friend forever. It was Diána who makes her remember part of her childhood and her family. Yet, at the same night when Séléna started to remember, Diána was killed by Caela Adam - the same way which her father was murdered. Séléna misses her dearly and feels guilty for her death. Alvin and Evanna Breckenridge Alvin and Evanna are Séléna's uncle and aunt - Alvin is Anastasia's older brother while Evanna is her sister-in-law. The two look after Séléna and her brother as well as her mother who's currently in a coma. Séléna feels grateful for what they have done for her. |-| Others= Caela Adam Caela is the biggest nightmare in Séléna's life - the one who taught her dark magic, the one who separated her and her brother from their family, the one who killed her father as well as her sister, and the worst of all, the one whom she once trusted. Séléna wishes to forget her and everything that was related to her - but it's even more difficult than making the sun rises from the West to the East. Till now, Caela still haunts her in her dreams and she thinks of her whenever she comes across any matter related to dark magic as well as her past. She's scared that Caela would come back again one day for vengeance against her and her family. selena8.gif selena7.gif selena3.gif Selena1.gif Selena9.gif selena6.gif Category:ChocoKat Category:Aethelberg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sixth Years Category:American Category:French Category:Australian Category:Born in France Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch